Heaven Must Be Missing an Angel Song Fic
by darkgirl3
Summary: Song fic to George Strait's Heaven must be missing an Angel. Dean and Cassie are having fun with the song playing in the back ground. hope you enjoy read and review please


**Thanks to my wonderful beta Matchmaker131 you rule. I love this song and wanted to write another story or one shot so I wrote this instead. Hope you all enjoy. Read and review.  
**

**HEAVEN IS MISSING AN ANGEL LYRICS  
George Strait  
**

Dean kissed Cassie as they walked backwards to the bedroom. It had been few days since they'd had some time alone. They wanted to use the time wisely, and they knew exactly how to do that. Cassie flipped on the CD and there song was playing.

"This'll do," She said as the song started playing.

_**You came into my life like an answer to a prayer  
Like a star that falls from the sky right out of thin air  
Some might say it's a miracle or a dream come true  
But from that day I always knew**  
_

Dean smiled at her as he pulled her closer. "Yeah it'll do," He said as he kissed her before pulling her shirt over her head. The stars were shining outside and it made the whole room light up as the moon rose higher in the sky. Dean knew that the fact he'd found Cassie was a miracle. She had come back to him like he always hoped she would. It was a dream come true for him just knowing she was there in front of him.

_  
**Heaven is missing an angel  
That's the only thing that it can be  
Heaven is missing an angel  
'Cause you're right here with me**  
_

Dean looked at her as they lay on the bed as he kissed his way down her body. She was his lover, his friend the woman that lay before him. She had to be one because that was the only option there was, because when he looked back at her she smiled at him.

"Are you going to make love or you going to stare at me?" Cassie asked cupping his face.

"Yeah, sorry, just looking at your sweet face," he said before kissing her.

_  
**No one else in the world has touched me like you do  
It's super natural, girl, the way I feel when I'm with you  
I'm in paradise whenever you're around  
Then when I look in your eyes there's no doubt**_

Cassie pulled Dean to her as she ran her hand down his back then under his shirt. Dean looked at her again before undoing her jeans and tossing them. Nobody else had gotten this close to him; Cassie had broken all the barriers down. Dean didn't know how to explain it, the way he felt when he was around her but as she took control sinking down onto him, he knew she was his home. It felt supernatural whenever she touched him. Cassie looked into his eyes and just that small glance and he knew there was no doubt that she had his soul.

_  
**Heaven is missing an angel  
That's the only thing that it can be  
Heaven is missing an angel  
'Cause you're right here with me  
**_

Cassie kissed her way up to his lips as she moved against him pinning his hands down and kissing him hard as he moaned. Cassie let him flip them as he got on top.

"I love you," Dean said as he grinned. Her smile was more than enough it felt like he was in heaven at that moment, but he knew she was his hope of a better life and she lay in front of him.

Cassie didn't mind him speeding things up when he did so. She let him take control as she lay beneath him.

_  
**I'm in paradise whenever you're around  
Then when I look in your eyes there's no doubt**  
_

Dean felt like he was going to explode as his stomach tightened up, he knew what was coming soon. It was like paradise to him whenever Cassie was around, just being around made his body feel this way. They didn't even have to do anything. Just holding her, touching her, looking into her eyes seeing no doubt in them as he took them over the edge, she was his home.

_  
**Heaven is missing an angel  
That's the only thing that it can be  
Heaven is missing an angel  
'Cause you're right here with me  
Right here with me  
You're right here with me**_

The song was fading on the radio as Dean heard her moan against his neck. Dean couldn't resist as he kissed her pulling her tongue into his mouth as he licked and sucked at it. He knew she was his retreat, his place of safety, that somebody sent to him, it could have been his mom, he wasn't hundred percent, but he knew somebody had lead Cassie to him. He was glad that Heaven had given her up to be with him because he knew without Cassie he would have either died or been lost into the dark long ago.

"You're my Angel," Cassie said as she kissed him.

Dean smiled not saying it out loud as he kissed her back, but he told her, "No, you're my Angel and I thank my lucky stars for you."


End file.
